The present invention relates to the technique of making retractable pipe, and more specifically relates to a method of making retractable pipe and product thereof.
Currently, retractable pipes available in the market are often applied to vacuum cleaners for convenient cleaning operations. Various kinds of retractable pipes for use with vacuum cleaners are now available, and their suspending, retracting and locking means have different structures. These retractable pipes have a lot of deficiencies, for example, they requires impractical amount of effort to operate and limit the activities of users, and therefore deprived of flexibility and possibilities for selections.
Manufacturers of these retractable pipes have been trying to overcome the present technical deficiencies by solving the impracticability and limitation caused by push button operation so that operation becomes easy and practicable. However, problems such as complicated structure or susceptibility to locking means failure still exist. Besides, these retractable pipes have high production costs and therefore unfavourable for promotion and use in the market.
In order to overcome the above deficiencies, the present invention provides a retractable pipe with reliable locking means and improved structure. It is also easy to operate and low in production costs. The retractable pipe of the present invention has a widened range of applications since it can be applied to a vacuum cleaner as well as other tools which are coupled to the retractable pipe by an external pipe clamp.